The Reign of Lincoln
by Geo Soul
Summary: Part of my New Series Known as the Reign of Series Lucy has been Lusting after Lincoln for years But she's not the Only One. Lincoln X Massive Harem. (Dead Being Rebooted)
1. Lincoln's Reign Begins

Hey There Guys This My New Story Known as The Reign of Lincoln it's Part of This New Series I'm Making Known as The Reign of Series Which'll Focus on Different Characters getting Submissives this New Brand New series is inspired by my Good Friend Lunar Silver's Story Tigress is Po's submissive.

So with that Said and Done Let's get this Story Started. Disclaimer: i wish i owned Loud House but i sadly don't

It was Two O'clock AM in the Loud House and a Lone Figure is Walking Towards Lucy and Lynn's bedroom said Figure was their Brother Lincoln.

Lincoln Entered the Room and approached Lucy's Bed with a Devious Smile.

"Lucy...lucy!" he said shaking her Awake

"Huh Lincoln?" She said half awake

"Be Quiet!" he said pinching her Nipple through her Nightshirt causing a Loud moan.

"Lincoln!"

"I said Quiet! get out of bed Now!" he growled.

Lucy got out of her bed panting with a Red Face.

"get on your knees" he lightly growled as she still panted.

Lincoln scowled and pulled her hair.

"I said On your Knees Bitch!" he roared

Lucy let out a moan as she dropped to her knees she could feel herself getting Wet at Lincoln's commanding Tone.

"Lincoln we...we...we can't Lynn might wake up!" she moaned. "So? if she does I'm sure i can convince her to quiet!"

Lincoln started to undo his pants and pulled down his underwear Revealing his Impressive Member.

"Lucy open your mouth!" he growled as she did so

"Lincoln please! i don't think it'll Fit inside my mouth" she said secretly wanting it. "Well it's too bad it's going in anyway!" he said shoving it deep into her Throat. Lucy slightly Gagged as Lincoln began to rapidly thrust.

'he's so big i want more!' she thought

"Ahhh I'm Cumming!" he moaned as he gripped her hair and came down her throat. Lucy nearly choked down his semen and pulled away.

"Lincoln that was So Tasty!"

Lincoln tore off her pants "Get on all fours Bitch!" he demanded

With a lustful smile Lucy got on all fours and spread open her pussy Lips. Lincoln smirked and rubbed his tip aginst her entrance. "Beg for it!"

"Fuck me"

"Louder"

"Fuck me!"

"LOUDER YOU SLUT!"

"FUCK ME HARD WITH YOUR FAT COCK!" She yelled. he gave a Grin and started to fuck her

"Ahhhh you're so Big!" she moaned

Lincoln reached down and Pulled on her hair.

"Listen hear you bitch Who am i?" he growled into her ear. "Lincoln?"

He slapped her ass hard.

"Try Again! who Am i?"

"My Brother?" she said hoping to get another Slap.

This prompted Lincoln to pull her hair harder. "WRONG!" He roared as he stopped fucking her.

"Wait No don't Stop I'll behave!" she begged. "Then answer the Question Who am I?"

"You're my Master" she panted out. Lincoln smirked and continued to fuck her. "Good Girl Lucy!" he said

"Ahh ahh yes yes Fuck me Master fuck your Pet!" sje moaned. "Lucy!" Lincoln said

"Yes?"

"Lucy wake up!" Lucy was confused as to why his voice was sounding higher pitched. "Master?" "Lucy! wake up!"

Lucy woke up in a shock as she looked to see Lynn with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Lynn what happened?" she asked. "Look under your blanket" Lynn spoke.

Lucy removed the blanket as she saw she had a massive dildo in her Sopping wet Pussy. "I did it again didn't i?" she asked her sister.

"Yeah seriously Lucy you can't keep doing this to yourself your gonna go crazy if you don't Tell him" Lynn explained.

You see Dear readers Lucy has been Having Some incredibly Intimate Thoughts about her Brother Lincoln to the point of Playing With herself Every night and the only Sisters Who knew about her Problem were Lynn and Lisa.

"Lucy Look i know you Love Lincoln but if you want him to love you back just tell him" Lynn explained as she walked out "Just go make your move".

"Make my move?" Lucy said to herself as she left out the room. 'Lynn's right these dreams are driving me crazy if I'm gonna go through with this then i need to make my move!' she thought with a smile.

2 hours later Lincoln was currently in his room in his underwear reading comics. "Ahh now this is peaceful" he said with a Smile.

However his smile dropped when he heard a knock at his door. "Wonder who that could be?" he said as got up to open the door.

Lincoln opened the door and to his surprise Lucy was standing there Stark Naked with a dildo in her ass and her pussy she had a dog collar around her neck and a leash in her hand.

"Lucy what's going on!?" he yelled trying not to get a hard on from his sister. "Lincoln i can't hold it in any longer" she said walking closer.

"Hold what any longer?"

"For years I've been obsessed with you i need you Lincoln!" she spoke as she dropped to her knees.

"Lucy i..i..i!" he got out but lucy cut him off

"Lincoln please i need this more anything Please Fuck me,Make me Yours! I'm Yours Master!" she moaned out of Lust causing Lincoln to look at her with amazement.

"Master you want me to be your master?"

"Yes I'll do anything you want I'm Your Slave please fuck me!" she said as she Pulled out the dildo in her pussy. Lincoln could feel His Cock straining against his underwear and Approached her.

'she really wants it doesn't she?' he thought with surprise.

"Master i can't wait to feel your hard cock in me!"

Seeing him not move Lucy crawled over and pushed him onto the bed.

"Master please let your Pet pleasure you" she said grabbing the Hem of his Briefs.

Alright Guys I'll end it here Next Chapter Lucy and Lincoln have a little But someone's Watching them who is it? well you'll have to Read to find out So until Next Time guys Love Luck and Lemons


	2. Pet Peeved

I'm Back Guys and Here's the Next Chapter of Reign of Lincoln and just a Quick Warning everyone things are Gonna Get a Little weird and a Little Wild...and Yes There will be a Reign of Marco coming in the future so get ready for some Fun!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Loud House. And Another Thing the Disclaimer in this Chapter will Affect the Ones to come after it.

"Lucy Stop this is Wrong!" Lincoln spoke pushing her away.

"But master!" She complained while both tugged on his briefs.

"Lucy why're you doing this!?"

"I told you, I want you as my master, make me your bitch!"

"But why!?" he exclaimed while falling off the bed and scuttled under the bed away from her.

"Because for years I've had thoughts about you." she spoke while crawling under after him.

"Thoughts?"

"Yes, so many thoughts that I'm done staying silent. So Please Please Accept Me!" She begged while pulling him out from under the bed.

"Well I guess one blowjob wouldn't hurt." he relented.

She gave a smile and pulled his briefs down. She leaned down and dragged her tongue across the side.

Lincoln gave a shudder and moan. "Lucy that feels great!"

Hearing that made her smile before she licked up and down faster.

"Awwww Yeah Suck It!" He said in a commanding tone not realizing it.

Lucy shivered hearing the tone and saw the dick stand up before sliding her mouth over the tip.

"AWWW YES!" he groaned while lightly thrusting his hips. Lincoln's pupils Disappeared leaving his eyes pure white, causing him to grab her head and face fuck her.

Lucy gagged before feeling Lincoln move her head up and down.

"You wanted my cock, well Take it you Bitch!" he growled while thrusting his hips to go with the moving. "I'm going to Cum, you better swallow it or else!"

'Yes master!'

He came deep inside of her mouth while making sure she didn't pull off. He soon finished and she pulled away. "Open."

Lucy opened her mouth.

Lincoln smirked as he saw the cum. "Now swallow every last drop." He commanded as his pupils reappeared.

Lucy nodded and eagerly swallowed it all.

"Ugh my head, what happened?" groaned Lincoln rubbing his head.

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

She gave a smile. "Master, please fuck me." she urged with lust.

"What no, I only agreed to a Blowjob." he replied while trying to pull his briefs up.

'Do it!' A voice told him from his head.

'What the?' he thought while Lucy grabbed his cock and rubbed it.

"Master I love your, cock please fuck me!" She begged.

"Ah! Lucy, stop." he groaned.

'Go on fuck her and I promise all questions will be Answered.' spoke the voice.

'...Fine.' he relented.

"So will you fuck me?"

"Yes." He confessed before groaning as Lucy rubbed his cock against her slit.

"Master you're so Hard." she purred with lust.

Lincoln could feel his pupils disappear and his eyes became white again. "Sit on it." He commanded.

Lucy shivered at the tone and eagerly obeyed.

She sat on it, having broken her hymen from playing with Toys. "OH YES!" She moaned out Loud while Lincoln reached up and pinched her nipples.

"Quiet! I didn't give you permission to Speak!" he ordered while twisting the nubs.

"Ahhhh Please forgive me!" she moaned out in pain and pleasure.

"I might if you're a good girl."

"Yes master! I will!" She moaned.

"Good. Now start moving on your own." He spoke with a smirk.

She starts to move while bouncing up and down his cock.

"That's a good little Bitch."

"T...Thank you master!"

He scowled and pulled her nipples. "What I say about Talking!"

"AHH!" she cried out with pain.

"Just for that I'll Think I'll stop!" He said picking her up and throwing her on the bed. "Until you learn your lesson."

"No Please Master I'll be Good please!" Lucy begged.

"If you plan to listen, then listen to this. If you are my bitch, you don't speak. You bark like a bitch."

She nods.

"Now what do you say?"

"Arf!" She barked while wagging her ass like a dog.

Lincoln smirked. "Roll over."

She rolled over.

"Sit."

She sat on her ass.

"Kiss me."

She leaned in and licked his cheek.

"Open your mouth."

She opened her mouth.

Lincoln Smirked and started to kiss her open mouth.

She gasped while trying to contain her moans. As she felt him push her down and rub his cock against her pussy

He pulled back and smirked at seeing her wet folds. "Now Beg Bitch, Beg!"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" She begged while panting.

"Hmm, then again, maybe I should get the neighborhood dog to fuck you instead."

"ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF!" She Begged out Loud.

"Is that a yes? Someone really is a slutty bitch." he grinned pushing a finger inside her folds.

She howled as she nodded No.

"You want me to fuck you with my cock instead?"

"ARF ARF!" She barked with a smile.

"Then get on all fours."

She does so with him rubbing the tip against her hole.

"Beg!"

"ARF!"

He smirked and started to Fuck her.

"ARF! ARF!" She moaned feeling her insides stretch out.

"Ahh Yeah I'm going to Cum!" he groaned. "TAKE IT ALL YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"ARF!" She moaned before feeling the hot seed.

They both collapsed onto the bed panting while Lucy twitched from the warmth.

Lincoln pulled out and went over to his drawer before pulling out out a Candy bar. He took a Bite and chewed it. "Lucy come here and open your mouth."

She dragged herself up and walked over.

"Open!"

She opened her mouth.

Lincoln poured the chewed contents into her mouth. "Your treat for being a Good little Bitch."

She nodded and chewed the contents.

Lincoln walked back over to the bed and laid down. "Come join me, let's Snuggle."

Lucy smiled and eagerly walked over and laid on his side.

Lincoln pulled her close and they fell Asleep.

*In Lincoln's Mind*

"Ugh where am I?" he asked looking around.

"In here with me." spoke a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw another version of him but with Black hair and pupiless white eyes.

"Wah!"

"Something wrong?"

"W-W-Who are you?!"

"I'm You or Rather or Inner Mastermind."

"My what?"

"Your Inner Mastermind, you know the one who gave our little Pet her orders?"

"Wait, this makes no sense. Since when do I have something like that?"

"You've always had me."

"Say what?"

"Yep you've always had me."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would my head have you? I've never wanted something like that."

"Remember your Imaginary friend?"

"Uh, I think so."

"That's me."

"No way." He said shocked. "But but!"

"But what?"

"You're supposed to be Imaginary, as in not real!"

"Well I'm right here, so that means I am real."

Lincoln noticed that the other him was fading away. "Hey, what's happening?"

"We're Becoming One, when we Merge you'll have the Drive that you had when you dominated Lucy."

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah its safe."

*Outside*

Lincoln was waking up. "Oh, that was weird." He spoke as he saw Lucy was Gone but he did see a DvD on His Laptop with the Words Play me on it.

He grabbed it and popped it into the player. And what he saw made his mouth drop.

He saw Luna and Luan both having sex with their privates rubbing against each other.

"Lincoln it feels so Good!" Luna moaned.

"More!" cried out Luan.

Lincoln could feel himself getting hard. 'Wow.' He thought with a blush.

That's when he felt his pupils white out. He said with a Smirk. "LUCY!"

"Arf?" she spoke sitting up on the bed.

"Ahh!"

"Arf?"

"We have a Job to do."

She tilted her head.

"It seems like our sisters need me."

"Arf."

"That's right, come on let's go." he said walking out with a smirk.

"Arf!" She barked with a Smile as she followed him.

Lincoln reached into his pocket and pulled out a Smoke pellet. When they got there he threw it in the room .

"What the!" cried out Luna.

"Hey!" The smoke knocked them out.

"Lucy, help me drag them to my room."

"ARF!"

They grabbed the girls and started dragging them.

Luna Started to wake up and saw that she was suspended in the air.

"Hey, what's going on?" Luan spoke as she was also suspended from the ceiling.

"No clue sis."

"Hello ladies."

Both looked down and saw Lincoln. And he was Naked.

"Lincoln! W-What's going on?" Luan asked while blushing.

Lincoln snapped his fingers as Lucy Lowered them to his level. "I know what you two did."

"What're you talking about?" Luna spoke.

"You two having sex while moaning my name." He spoke with a Smirk.

Both blushed and went slack jawed.

"Well?" He said with his arms crossed.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Luan said while looking away.

Lincoln scowled and slapped Luan across her face.

"OW!" She complained getting slightly wet. "What was that for?"

"For lying to your Master!" he growled.

"YOU'RE NOT OUR MASTER YOU LITTLE ASS!" Luna yelled hoping to slapped as well.

He scowled and slapped her twice as hard.

"Ahh You son of Bitch!" She roared as she felt herself getting wet.

He grabbed her by her face and made her her look him in the eye. "Just for that!" He said as Luna smirked.

'Yes That's it slap me More!' She thought with Lust, but as if Lincoln could read her mind he gave his own Smirk.

"I won't even Bother Slapping you." he said letting her Go.

"Wait, what! Come on shortstuff, chicken?"

"No, just not gonna Punish you, infact you aren't worth it!" he scoffed while walking away.

"No Wait I am Worth it!" pleaded Luna.

"Nope not a Chance." he said with a Smirk.

"Wimp! Chicken! Coward!"

He walked over to her ass.

'Come on, do it!' She thought in eagerness.

"This Ass this Big Jello Filled ass!" He said squeezing her ass.

"Ah." She moaned.

"Is this all this Ass For me?" He asked with a Smirk.

"Yes!"

He smirked and snapped his fingers as Lucy Put Tape around their Mouths.

They were confused, but didn't touch the tape.

"Lucy make me hard." he commanded.

"Arf!" She barked as she started to Give him a Handjob.

Luan and Luna went wide eyed at the sight.

His cock became fully Erect. "You girls want It don't you?" He said with a devious smile.

Both blushed and didn't respond.

"ANSWER ME!"

They nodded.

He smirked and rubbed his cock across Luan's Nostrils, the Musky Smell was enough to make her wet.

"Breath it in." He said while rubbing it across both their noses.

Luna started to Drool. 'It smells so Good, I just have to have it!'

'Good god! I need it!' Luan thought as Lincoln ripped the Tape off their mouths.

"How do you two feel?"

They said nothing instead they just panted with drool dripping down their mouths.

"TALK!"

"I WANT IT! PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME! JUST A LITTLE TASTE! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR A TASTE!" Luan yelled having Clearly Gone Mad with Lust.

"ME TOO BRO! LET ME SUCK ON IT!"

"NO! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN NAUGHTY LITTLE WHORES! And only good Bitches like Lucy get Cock."

"Arf! Arf!" She Barked as Lincoln pat her head.

"So sorry, No Cock for you unless you can convince me otherwise."

"PLEASE I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" Luna begged.

"Then talk."

"Ever Since mom made us take a Shower with you when Lisa and Lana busted the water main, we've been obsessed about your Cock!" Luan explained.

"Just my cock?"

"YES!"

"Hmm, that shows you two are nothing but horny sluts." He said as they looked down in Shame. "But since you were Honest I'll have to reward you both."

That made them smile with eagerness.

"Now who's first?" He said lifting his cock.

"ME!"

"NO ME!"

"SILENCE!" He roared as he snapped his fingers. "Lucy since they won't agree I'll let you choose."

Lucy looked between the two and tilted her head. She crawled and sniffed them before stopping at Luan.

"Luan goes first then." He said as he moved over to her.

"But what about me?' asked Luna.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT!" he growled.

Causing her to flinch.

"Lucy Spank your sister for being impatient." Lincoln spoke.

"Arf!" She barked as she went and Got a Tennis Racket.

Luna gulped before crying out as Lucy hit her ass.

"Luan clean up my Pre-cum." he demanded.

She nodded before leaning closer and licked across the tip. 'His Pre-Cum is so Tasty!' she thought feeling her folds get wetter.

Without warning Lincoln stuck the entire thing down her throat.

She gagged and felt Lincoln grab her head.

"Choke on it!" he grunted while slowly pulling back before slamming back inside.

Luan eyes rolled up in the back of her head. 'It's so good!'

"MORE MORE SPANK ME MORE!" Luna moaned as Lucy spanked her harder.

"Arf!" Lucy barked as she stuck the Handle into Luna's Pussy.

"AH!"

"Good Girl Lucy!" Lincoln said while he kept thrusting in and out of Luan's mouth. "Luan I'm gonna fill your mouth with Cum!" He moaned. "Don't miss a drop!"

Luan gave a Gurgle in response

Lincoln held her head as his dick started to twitch. He came inside of her Throat with the girl moaning as she felt the sperm go straight down to her stomach.

He pulled out and sprayed the rest on her face. "Ah, much better." He said with a Smile. "So Luan shall we get to the real fun?" He said walking behind her.

"Yes!" She yelled out with pure lust.

"Will you promise to be a good girl?"

"Yes yes yes!" She begged.

"Just what I wanted to hear." He spoke before pushing into her hole.

Luan let out a Squeal of pleasure feeling the cock stretch her inner walls open.

"Ahh Damn You're Nice and Tight!" he groaned while gripping Luan's ass. He gave a smirk and delivered a smack to her ass.

"Yipe!" She said as Lincoln kept slapping her cheeks. "More!"

He slapped her ass harder.

"AHHH!" She moaned.

"Take it all like the little bitch you are!" He roared while thrusting back and forth without rest.

Luan's moans got louder with Each Thrust. "Oh yes! I'm Going to Cum!" She moaned.

"Then cum my little bitch." He demanded

Luan cried out with a smile as her juices sprayed out. She soon fainted with a Fuck stupid smile on her face.

Lincoln pulled out and frowned. "I didn't even cum yet."

Luan said nothing instead her body was twitching.

Luna panted as Lisa stopped spanking her. "Master Please I'm begging you please Fuck me I need your cock so badly."

"I'm not sure, ask again, but really show me how much you want it." He spoke with a devious smirk.

"FUCK MY SLUTTY PUSSY AND TURN ME INTO YOUR CUMDUMP!"

"That-a Girl." he grinned lining up with her hole. He suddenly slammed into her ass.

"AHHH!" She gasped.

"I had enough Pussy it's time I get some Ass!" he grinned.

Luna said nothing as she was shocked at the size. 'He's like part horse!' She thought with wide eyes.

Lincoln started to Slowly thrust into her with a grunt. "Damn this Ass is Mine!"

"Yes! All yours!" She moaned with a smile.

Lincoln Pulled her hair. "Now what are you?"

Luna didn't say anything as she was Moaning.

"ANSWER ME!" He roared as he pulled her hair harder.

"AH! Y-You're BITCH!"

"Louder!"

"YOUR BITCH!" She screamed.

"Much better." He continued to Fuck her ass and pulled her hair harder.

"Yeow!" She said but she was starting to enjoy it.

"Tighten your ass more!"

"Yes Master!" She moaned as she did so.

Lincoln grinned at feeling the sweet ass getting tighter. This caused him to Thrust harder and faster which caused Luna to moan louder.

"Master I'm going to Cum!"

"Hold it in until I tell you to cum!"

"But it's too Hard!"

"I SAID HOLD IT!"

"But I can't!"

He growled and started to pull out. "If you Can't Hold it then you don't deserve my Cock!"

"No! Please master!" She begged.

"Then do what I say."

"Yes anything."

"Then hold it."

She nods while biting her lip.

Lincoln continued to thrust into her while grunting at feeling his limit. "I'm going to Fill your Ass with my Cum!"

"Please do it master!"

"BITCH! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He roared as he pulled out and came onto her Back.

Luna gulped from the tone. She tried to Escape but failed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled.

Luna gulped in fear.

"Do you need a spanking?"

She gave a smile and nodded.

"Lucy, the racket." He ordered as she brought it to him. He swung it up and smacked it against Luna's ass.

She let out a loud Moan.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY!"

"I'm sorry!"

"FOR WHAT BITCH!"

"Telling you what to do!" She moaned.

"NEVER DO IT AGAIN UNDERSTAND!"

"YES MASTER!" She cried out as he stopped.

"That's better." He said with a Smile.

(The Next Day)

Lincoln was Relaxing on his bed Enjoying Luna and Luan's Double tit fuck. "Now this is the life." He said as he covered their faces with Cum

"So good~" Luna moaned while she and Luan licked the cum up.

They were all Snapped out of their Lustful Fling when they heard the front door slam open.

"THAT FILTHY BASTARD!" Lori yelled as she ran upstairs Crying.

"Must be talking about Bobby." Lincoln said as they started to continue.

"Lori it'll be alright, please come out." Leni spoke as Lori had kicked her out.

"GO AWAY LENI!"

"Leni what's wrong with Lori?" Lincoln asked Fully clothed.

"Bobby broke up with her."

"What!?"

"And she won't come out."

Lincoln went back into his room and Slammed the door with a Scowl something, Luan and the others noticed.

"You alright?" asked Luan.

"Bobby Cheated on Lori! That bastard, how dare he!" Lincoln growled.

The girls gulped at seeing Lincoln angry.

"He thinks he can get away with breaking my sisters heart, well he's got another Thing coming!" He went over to his bed and pulled out a Strap on. "Lucy go to Lori and make sure she knows her brother loves her." he said Tossing her the Toy.

"Arf." She barked as she went off.

"Luan get Bobby here, I don't care How! You do it, just make him suffer along the way."

"Yes master." she nodded leaving.

"And as for you Luna, bring Me Ronnie Ann, the Sins of the Brother shall fall onto the Sister."

"You got it bro." She said as she left Lincoln had sat in his chair.

"Don't worry Lori I'll Make him pay!" He spoke with a Dark Scowl

Next Chapter Lincoln gets revenge on Bobby for Breaking Lori's Heart Killing Joke Style!


	3. The Lustful Joke

Reign: I own the story idea but not loud house

Lincoln was looking out the window while clenching and unclenching his fists.

'Robert Mcgillicutty Santiago you shall pay!'

With Lori, she was sobbing into her pillow. "I gave him the best 10 years of my life and he goes and Cheats on me!" she cried out before hearing a knock at the door. "Go away!"

"Lori, it's me Lucy." She spoke without barking.

"I said go away!" She sobbed loudly.

"I came to make you feel better." spoke Lucy beside her bed.

"How?" She asked not looking up

Lucy moved over and rubbed the toy against Lori's face.

Lori looked up with Shock before pushing Lucy back with her foot. "Lucy what the Hell!?"

"I told you, I came here to help you feel joy." She spoke with a Smile while climbing onto the bed.

"Lucy stop get away!" spoke Lori while pushing Lucy back with her feet.

"Why?"

"Because for one, it's completely weird!" And you're too young for sex!"

"But master and me already did it."

"Master?"

"Lincoln."

Lori's eyes widened in shock. "You and Lincoln did THAT?!" She yelled as she got angry. "That little piece of Shit!"

"Hey! Master is very kind and gentle!" She protested.

"You two are way too young to do that!" She said as she got up to go Wallop Lincoln.

Lucy frowned before jumping over and landing on Lori's back.

"GAH!"

"I can't let you harm master." She growled while reaching up and grabbing at her chest.

"Lucy stop!"

"I'm trying to help you as per my master's wish, but you choose to wish harm upon him." She spoke with a frown while reaching under Lori's top to grab her breasts directly.

Lori shivered at her sister's cold hands and tried tugging her off.

"I know you're enjoying this." whispered Lucy who pinched her sister's nipples.

"N...n...n...n...not true!" She moaned.

Lucy grinned and moved the toy across her ass. "Stop lying Lori and Serve the Master." she whispered.

"N-No way!" she got out before grabbing Lucy and tossing her on the bed. Lori grabbed the doorknob but for some reason felt compelled to stay.

"You don't really want to leave." Lucy said with a smile. "You actually want this to keep going."

Lori started Shaking and grabbed the doorknob again.

"Go on and leave but you know you want it."

Lori looked between the door and her sister. She lifted her hand off the knob.

"See? Now come over here."

Lori went over and got on all fours.

Lucy reached up and started working on taking her shorts off. "Tell me what you want."

Lori muttered it.

"What?"

"I said I want you to lick me." She admitted.

"Lick where? You have to be more loud and clear."

"Lick my Ass!"

"See? Was that so hard?" She said with a smirk while pulling Lori's panties down. "Master's gonna enjoy fucking you."

'Still not gonna happen.' thought Lori With disdain before moaning as Lucy licked against her folds.

Lucy started to lick her Ass while rubbing her pussy.

Lori suppressed a moan. while trying to bite her finger to focus on the pain. 'No I...I...I won't break!'

Lucy grinned while licking the anus faster and sliding a finger in the pussy.

Lori let out a small moan which Lucy heard.

"I heard that."

"I...didn't say anything."

"Liar." frowned Lucy wiggling her finger inside the hole.

"Ahhhh!" Lori moaned. "I love it!"

"See? Was that so hard?"

She said with a smirk before pushing her tongue into Lori's anus.

"Soooo good!"

'She sounds ready.' Lucy thought pulling her tongue out.

Lori started to pant loudly

Lucy moved onto her with the toy rubbing against her ass. "I'm going to fuck your ass."

"Just do it!" She moaned.

"No first you must swear your allegiance to the master!"

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Swear it or we don't fuck." She said with a frown.

'Damn it! I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this!' She thought trying not to break.

Lucy brought her finger down and rubbed it against Lori's ass. "Well Lori, I'm waiting."

"Fine fine! Just stop teasing me!" she moaned out.

Lucy smiled and stuck it in her ass.

"Yipe! It's cold!"

"Well just relax, it'll feel warm real quick." She whispered in her ear before taking a lick of it

Causing Lori to shudder before Lucy pulled back and pushed back in. "AHHHHHH!"

"Just relax." Lucy told her while moving back and forth.

Lori's pants turned into moans.

"How's it feel?"

Lori said nothing.

Lucy reached down and pinched her nipples. "Answer me!"

"Ah! Amazing!" She moaned as Lucy Smiled.

"Good girl, now are you ready to serve the Master?"

"M-Maybe."

"Maybe?" that made Lucy tug on the nipples.

Lori's eyes widened as she felt her mind blank out in Lust.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Yes! Yes I'm Ready to serve the Master!"

Lucy grinned and moved the toy faster.

"Yes yes Fuck my Ass!"

"Just imagine what it'll feel like when master claims your pussy."

"I can't wait!"

Lucy kneaded the breasts harder while pushing in deeper.

"I'm going to Cum!"

"Then cum!"

She came on the bed with a loud moan.

"Now let's go See master."

Lori nodded while Lucy pulled out of her.

(With Lincoln)

Lincoln made his way to Bobby's house. He knocked on the door and waited with his hands behind his back.

The door opened revealing Ronnie Ann. "Lincoln? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Ronnie, I was wondering if you'd, I don't know, wanna hang out at my place?" he offered in a polite tone.

Ronnie Ann blushed. 'YES YES YES NOW'S MY CHANCE TO TELL HIM HOW I FEEL!' "Sure I'd love to."

"Cool, shall we?" he offered her his arm. 'That's it take the bait.'

She smiled and hooked her arm with his.

'Perfect'

He started to lead her back to his home.

"Wanna drink?"

"Sure." She said with a smile as they reached the house.

When they got in there they saw Luna laying on the couch.

"Yo." she waved.

"Hey Luna, can you get Ronnie here a drink?"

"You got it bro, what she take?"

"I'll take Some milk."

Luna nodded and headed to the kitchen. 'Don't worry, soon you'll be drinking all the milk you want!' Luna thought as she looked in one of the cabinets. And found what she was looking for. She snickered and grabbed the container while setting the glass up.

After awhile She came back. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." she took the glass and started drinking from it. "Man that hit the spot."

"How do you feel?"

"Honestly a little tired." she yawned.

"That's Good." smiled Lincoln as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Lincoln what did youuuuu..." She said as she fainted.

"Time for phase two." Lincoln said as he snapped his fingers. "Luna prepare our guest."

"Yes master." She said with a Bow before picking the girl up and headed upstairs.

Lincoln brought out his phone. "Luan you got Bobby?"

"Yup."

"Good now keep him occupied for about an hour."

"You got it master."

10 minutes later Ronnie woke up.

"Uh? What happened?" She said as she heard moaning. She turned her head and her eyes went wide. And saw Lincoln fucking Luna.

"Yes master!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"Ah, looks like she's awake." smirked Lincoln without stopping.

"Yes shall she join us?" Luna moaned.

"It's up to her." He said as he saw her getting wet.

She blushed seeing Lincoln's cock while noticing she felt warm. "N...n...no I...I...I'm fine." she spoke while looking away with a bright face.

Lincoln smirked knowing she was lying.

"AND WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" She yelled while covering her chest and groin.

"Sorry But the Masters Whores don't wear Clothes!" Luna moaned.

"Whores?!" She exclaimed with a frown.

"You heard right."

"J-Just why are you fucking your own sister?!" She asked with a red Face

"I'm their master of course." He responded obviously as he fucked Luna harder.

"But why am I here!?"

"Simple, your brother hurt my sister, so you'll be part of his punishment." He growled.

"I didn't do anything!" she cried out with a huff.

"I know, but after all one bad apple with spoil the whole bunch!" he growled while slamming into Luna faster.

Ronnie was shocked while staring as the cock went in deeper and Luna moaned louder. 'Why am I getting horny from this!?'

"Don't worry, you'll be next." Luna moaned while gripping the floor.

"No I...I don't wanna be next!" she shook her head while her body got warmer. 'What's happening?'

"Take it all Luna!" He exclaimed before he came inside her. Before pulling out mid burst to cum on Ronnie Ann's face.

"Gah!"

"Enjoy the Taste."

"Bleh! What is this stuff?" 'And why does it taste good?' she thought licking some up.

Causing Luna to smirk. as Lincoln walked over to the girl.

"So you like it?"

"N-No!" She stuttered with a blush.

"Your face says otherwise." He smirked while his girth stood tall in front of her.

"Not true!" She said while staring at the girth.

"Then why do you keep staring?" Luna spoke with a smirk.

"I'm not staring I...I...I...just want a little taste." she said saying the last part quietly.

"What was that?"

"I..I...wanna taste."

"Then take a taste." He said as he pushed it close to her mouth.

She blushed while feeling herself drool.

"Well I guess you don't want it." he slowly moved it away.

"NO!"

"Then what do you say?"

"Please let me Suck it."

"Please let me suck it what?"

"Please let me suck it every single day."

"Try again."

"Please let me suck on it every single day master!" She begged.

"Good girl Luna make your new Sister feel welcome."

Luna nodded and moved over before grabbing the girl's chest.

Ronnie Ann gave a moan while Lincoln stuck the tip into her mouth.

Ronnie started to lightly suckle on the tip while Luna squeezed her breasts. Ronnie soon engulfed his cock while her mouth stretched out from the size.

"That's a good little Slut!" Lincoln moaned while holding her head and moved his hips a little. 'Hook line and Sinker!'

Ronnie moaned louder as Luna started to pinch her nipples.

Lincoln soon started to fuck her mouth. 'Good god it's like fucking Lucy's mouth again!' He inwardly moaned. "I'm going to cum!"

"Relax your throat." spoke Luna.

Ronnie does so before feeling something hot shoot down her throat. Causing her eyes to widen as she gagged a little. But she managed to swallow it.

"There we go."

"More." she said in a low Tone.

"What's that? Speak up."

"More." she said in a slightly louder voice causing Lincoln to smirk.

"One more time."

"I WANT MORE!"

"Then lay on your back."

She lays on her back while Lincoln spread her legs and she saw she was soaking wet. "Well looks like someone's eager to be my whore." he said with a Smirk. "Luna give Ronnie a treat for being good."

"Yes master." She said as she sat on her face.

"Go ahead and lick."Lincoln told her before he slowly pushed the tip against her pussy.

Ronnie gave a shudder and licked at Luna's pussy.

Causing said girl to moan as Lincoln kept pushing into Ronnie's pussy.

"Damn you're Tight!"

Ronnie moaned and cried out as she felt the tip slowly push against her hymen.

"Are you ready to be one of my whores?"

"Yes!" She moaned before he broke her barrier. She let out a small Scream.

"Hmm, nice and snug!" He said as he thrusted into her.

Ronnie moaned while trying to resume licking Luna's snatch.

"Master her Tongue is amazing!" moaned Luna grinding her hips closer to the girl's face.

"That's good, enjoy it Luna." grunted Lincoln moving faster slightly.

"Master your cock is splitting me in half!"

"Relax and take even more of it!" He exclaimed Pushing deeper.

Ronnie moaned with a bulge forming inside her. "Master master I'm going to Cum!"

"Then cum!"

She cums onto his cock as Luna came in her mouth. She panted while licking at the juices.

"Time to fill you with my Seed!" he grunted pistoning in and out faster.

"Yes yes!"

He grunted before his dick started twitching as his sperm shot into her womb.

"YES!" Ronnie moaned As she felt Her womb expand. "So hot!" She said before passing out.

Lincoln pulled out with a grin. "Now Luna it's time for the Final phase."

"Yes master." She bowed and left to prepare.

"Wait, first let me play with your ass."

"Of course master." She bowed as she got on all fours.

Lincoln moved over and spread her ass before slamming inside.

"Ahhh!"

"If I took her ass now, I might actually break her." he grunted. "So until she's ready I'll settle for your ass!"

"Yes master! Use it all you want!"

He smirked and slapped it while Luna moaned louder.

She stopped when Lincoln pulled out.

"But you won't get it on your ass."

"But why master?"

"Because dear Luna, you haven't earned that right. Although I might consider it if you Agree to Suck my cock every morning." he said rubbing her head.

"Of course master." She said with a bow.

"Good girl. Now prepare your Sister for Bobby's arrival."

"Yes master."

Lincoln walked out the room. "LUCY GET YOUR FUCKABLE ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

"Yes master?" she popped up behind him.

"AH! What did I say about doing that!" He warned.

"Sorry master, force of habit."

"Is Lori ready?"

"Yes."

"Good, bring her here, if she isn't broken then you'll be punished."

Lucy nodded and rushed to Lori's room. She soon came back with a leash in her hand with Lori on the other end.

"Master!" She moaned out.

"Aw, is someone ready for a better man than that fool Bobby?" he asked scratching her chin.

"Yes master." she purred.

"Well show me your ass first."

She turns around while Lincoln reached down and brushed a finger against her snatch. "Hmmm nice and Wet."

"Should I get Lisa's camera?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, Luna get the duct tape and a Chair."

She nodded and rushed off to get the stuff.

He brought out his Phone. "Luan bring him in and you'll get a Special treat for doing so."

"Yes master!" She exclaimed happily.

Luna and Lucy came back with the supplies just as Luan and Bobby walked in

"So you sure Lori wanted to see me?" Bobby asked Luan.

"Yup, she's been dying to see you." Luan smirked as they walked up the stairs.

Without warning Bobby was knocked out.

(Later)

Bobby slowly started to wake up and saw his mouth was taped and he was tied to a chair. "Mmmmmm!" He struggled before seeing a tv turn on in front of him. He raised an eyebrow before hearing moaning coming from it. His eyes Soon widened at what he saw.

"More master!" Lori moaned out loud as Lincoln pounded into her.

"How's it feel to take a real man's cock?"

"AMAZING!"

Another TV cut on next to it and showed his sister getting fucked by Lincoln too. Bobby struggled to escape his binds as he felt vomit building up.

"YES YES YES FUCK ME FUCK ME ME I LOVE COCK!" Ronnie yelled in pleasure.

"Tell it to the camera while I give you another load!" Lincoln exclaimed as he pulled her hair.

"I LOVE MASTER'S COCK! I WANT IT ALL THE TIME!"

Bobby puked and Fainted. Lincoln and the girls stepped out of the shadows.

"Good work girls."

"Thank you master."

"Master what if he tells someone?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry I already have a plan."

"What's that?"

Lincoln Gave a smirk.

Bobby slowly started to Wake up and found him in his room. "Whoa man." he groaned. "That was a crazy weird dream." He said as he saw a Large Pile of Cash in front of him. "Uh, what's with the money?"

He then heard a banging on his door. He walked over and opened the door. "Yes?" He was then tackled to the ground. "Gah! What's going on?!"

"Bobby Santiago you're under arrest!"

"What!? For what?!"

"For robbing the first national national first Bank!"

"B-But I didn't do it!"

"We have an eye witness. A Mr. Loud."

"No he's lying I was Framed!"

"Tell it to the judge!" The cop said as he dragged him away.


	4. 5-7-5

Well Guys It's been Too Long But here it is The next Chapter of reign of Lincoln and Happy Holidays to All My readers as this is the Final Chapter...of 2016 as The Next Chapter is coming in 2017 so till then Enjoy also the chapter Title is a Reference as to Who's Joining Lincoln's Ever Growing Harem so i hope you all Enjoy

Disclaimer: we don't own the Loud House.

Chapter 4: 5-7-5

It's been 3 weeks since Bobby was Arrested and Ronnie Ann and Lori joined as Lincoln's Pets speaking of lincoln he was currently eating breakfast as Lucy and Luna were tending to his hard On, meaning Luna licked the sides while Lucy sucked the tip.

It's a good thing know one else was in the house except for him And his pets

as all the blinds and curtains were closed.

"Ahh girls you're during great" he groaned With a Smile just as he soon came, his seed splattering on the two. Making them Happy

"Mmmmm Masters seed is so yummy!" Luna moaned licking lucy's face seductively.

"Yes Clean Me with that Wonderful Tongue!" Lucy Moaned as she enjoyed her sister cleaning her face as she returned the favor.

Lori walked over to the table wearing nothing but an Apron that clung to her body, her nipples could be seen through the fabric.

"Here's more French toast you asked for master"

She said as Luan came down in a sexy white cat costume(with a tail) with white cat ears on her head.

"Meow!" She spoke crawling on all fours seductively towards Lincoln.

"Well well Luan have you been a good little kitty?" He asked with a smirk

"Yes meowaster." She purred rubbing against his leg as she made it up to his lips. Lincoln deepened the kiss and squeezed her tits causing her to Purr and moan.

"Kitty wants To Play" Luan Purred making Lincoln sigh As he pulled away and played with her soft breasts. "Sorry luan but lucy and I have to get to school." He said as he let go and pulled up his pants, making Luan whimper.

He gave a small Smile and kissed her forehead

"Don't worry if you're a good kitty all day I'll treat you to all you can drink milk" He whispered in her ear and she blushed heavily.

"Yes master" she said as he and Lucy left. And got in the car waiting for Lori Who came out in her normal clothes after a few minutes. "Master?"

"Yeah Lucy what is it?"

"Ummm its Nothing I'll Tell you later" she spoke looking away with a blush Hiding Something.

*Later*

Lincoln and Lucy both went their separate ways to their classes, while Lucy was followed by another girl; Haiku.

"Lucy"

"Haiku."

"You're glowing which is a sign of happiness" Haiku said. "So what happened?" Lucy blushed and explained what had happened Quietly, and when she was done they were in the back of class and Haiku's eyes were wide, and all she said when Lucy was done were theee words."… I want in."

Lucy gave her friend a smile "I'll speak with Master and see if he'll agree"

"I don't think I can wait that long." She admitted as she put on a blush.

It's a good thing no one ever paid attention to them as lucy pulled her in for a kiss Which increases said blush.

Lucy pulled away and spoke. "It'll be soon."

*at lunch*

Lincoln and Cylde were talking about Lori

and with what happened to Bobby. "All I'm wondering is how did you get the money?"

"Secret so anyway let's get back to business If you want to Rent out Lori it'll cost you"

"$10 because you're my friend."

"You son of a bitch… deal."

"Per hour."

"What!?"

"Just kidding."

"Very Funny" Clyde said sarcastically.

"Well I'll leave you to lucy and Haiku" he spoke leaving

"Huh?" Lincoln said confused as Clyde got up and left. He turned around and saw said girls.

"Oh hey lucy Haiku"

"What's up?"

"Master haiku wishes to join us" Lucy said in a low voice.

"Oh is that so?" Lincoln spoke with a smirk as they sat next to him

"Yes." Haiku said, still blushing from the kiss.

"Well she'll have to pass a Test meet me in the janitor's closet later"

"I have a place better for it." Lucy said. "There's a hidden room in the school with a broken door, you will have to take the vents."

"Perfect"

Lincoln said as Lucy teleported in front of their eyes, a black smoke remaining. "How does she do that?" Haiku asked. "I don't even know."

*in the secret room*

Lucy appeared and turned on the lights, showing a room that was more like a large apartment with a second floor oddly. She had made it like a second home.

"Cool"

She grabbed a remote and put on some soothing music from a 3D curved TV. 'And now to wait.'

A knock on the door is heard

as Lincoln called her name. "The door's busted, remember? You have to use the vents." She said.

He climbed through the vents

With Haiku in another.

They both fell to the floor as Lucy teleported to another room above to give them some privacy.

"Ow" Lincoln groaned as he got up. "Nice place." They both said.

"So shall we start?" Lincoln said.

Haiku nodded as she walked towards him and practically tackled him, their lips both deepening a powerful kiss.

Lincoln squeezed her ass with one hand and placed his other on her head and deepened it even more somehow.

Causing her to moan louder As he moved his hand from her ass to up her shirt and squeeze her small chest.

He pulled away and smiled "these tits are nice now it's time for phase 1 of the test."

He said as he removed her shirt, causing Haiku to cover her small AA-cup chest in embarrassment.

"No no their perfect" Lincoln said as his eyes turned white

and he started to suck her perky pink nipples.

She tried to moan but Lincoln covered her mouth "phase 1 don't moan"

She then shut her mouth as he swirled his tongue around them.

'No I I can't moan!' She mentally told herself as he increased. 'She's lasting longer than I thought.' Lucy thought as she watch from a distance before putting on headphones and started watching Supernatural on Netflix.

Lincoln pulled away and started to pull down her skirt and panties. And eyes her dripping pussy "remember no moaning" He said as he started to lick her snatch.

She shivered in pleasure as she bit down on her tongue.

Lincoln nibbled on her clit as she screamed a little in pleasure. 'Hmm, so she's a screamer. That could get interesting.' He thought. ashe continued his actions

"Yes, please more!" She said as she panted. Lincoln smirksd As he finally stopped.

"Time for phase 2 my sexy Little Bat" He said as she seemed to know what it was as he reached for his belt. He dropped his pants and immediately pulled down his boxers Revealing his massive hard on "Phase 2 Don't Cum" He brought her to the couch and rubbed his long member up and down her snatch.

"You like it don't you?" He whispered in her ear

"Y-yes master!" She said.

"Just imagine it haiku me Fucking your tight Pussy And you licking off our juices" He whispered as she blushed heavily. And licked her lips As he slowly pushed his cock into her, earning him a soft scream.

"Go ahead and scream the walls are sound proof" Lucy said from in the room, still watching Supernatural.

Haiku started to pant as he hit her barrier.

She let out a loud painful scream As he, with warning, tore through it. Lincoln started to kiss her neck to calm her down "I'll move when you're ready" He said. After a few moments she nodded.

"I'm ready" Lincoln slowly moved inside her, her screams now soft and quiet.

"You love don't you"

He said. "Yes… I do Master."

"And what about master do you love?"

"I love masters cock, I love the way he licks me. I love the way his voice is. I love everything about him." She moaned loudly as he sped up.

"Damn this is amazing!" He spoke as he pinched her nipples and she gave a small yelp when his tip actually touched her womb.

Lincoln smirked and pushed further until he entered the womb Causing her to scream loudly As he pressed his lips against hers to help her calm down.

Haiku's eyes rolled up at the unbelievable pleasure As he went very fast. 'How has she not came yet?! I think it's almost been an hour!' He thought impressed

'She's almost lasted longer than Luan.' Lincoln groaned as he came expanding her stomach As some of his sees leaked out. "So…warm." She panted as she still didn't cum.

"Wow you lasted longer Then I thought now for phase 3 Suck my dick"

"Yes my master. She said, her pink eyes filled with lust. She went over and started to suck In the tip, loving the taste of the cum on it as she bobbed her head.

"You're a good girl Haiku" He said as he increased her pace. 'He tastes so good!' She thought as she went faster, her speed surprising Lincoln.

"I'm cumming!" He warned as he released his seed into her mouth.

Her eyes widened at the amount, but she swallowed it all.

He pulled out of her mouth "open" He ordered.

She opened her mouth and showed some semen.

"Good girl hey Lucy come clean her mouth!" He called as she appeared in a flash.

"With pleasure" she spoke before kissing Haiku, swirling her tongue around the older girls mouth Causing her to moan as she licked up all the cum.

Lucy pulled away as Haiku had a blush on her face.

"Now for phase 4 Ass Fucking" She said as she spread her legs. And Lincoln walked up behind her and slowly penetrated her, earning a very loud scream.

"Nice and tight just the way I like it" He said as he thrusted.

"M-m-master please Pull my hair!" She said. Lincoln smirked as he did so. Causing her to moan loudly as he leaned over and gently bit at her neck.

'He's so gentle yet tough.' Haiku thought as he pinched her nipple ans her clit.

"I'm going to fill your ass with my Seed!" He moaned as her eyes widened as her body was filled with the warmth a third time. Haiku felt the load in her Stomach move upward into her mouth as she threw up the cum that was flowing through her some cum even came out her nose, yet she still hadn't came. However Lincoln kept fucking her as he wanted her to cum as well

"How have you not cum yet?!" Lucy said in disbelief.

"I have never came in my life, I can go on like this for months." She admitted on shame as he slowed down.

"We'll have to fix that"

"Good luck, I've tried doing it for 6 years." She said sadly as he pulled out.

"Don't worry haiku I'll get you to cum"

"Eventually." He promised as Haiku smiled. "I think school might be over."

The bell rung As soon as she finished speaking.

"Come on let's go home" Lucy said

"Agreed" Lincoln spoke with a nod As Haiku put her clothes on.

*at the loud House*

Luan lied in the couch curled up in a blanket, still in her cat costume. Luna was using her guitar pick to play with herself, Lori was doing the same with her phone by having Luna also send her random texts while her phone was in her cunt.

Ronnie Ann was in the shower cleaning herself While fingering herself.

Luan perked up as the door opened and saw Lincoln walk in with Lucy and Haiku, whose legs were sore as hell.

"Master!" She said as she clung to him.

"Hey luan" He said as he pet her. She gave a purr of happiness As she noticed Haiku.

"Oh I see we have a new sister" She said seductively.

"Yep" lincoln said as Lucy went to her room.

"Haiku here can't cum"

"How?"

"My body won't let me."

"We need to see Lisa and see if she can figure anything out."MLuan suggested

"But she's not home so… We'll wait"

"I was gonna suggest an orgy, but okay. Lincoln spoke

"Oh… that works too." Luan said Giggling in embarrassment. As haiku went upstairs To lie down in Lincoln's bed, leaving Lincoln and Luan downstairs as he closed the door.

"So luan tell me where you a gojd little kitty?"

"Oh yes master, VERY good." She purred as her exposed breasts rubbed his arm.

"Take my pants off" She did so and saw his semi-hard cock.

"Meow my kitty and enjoy your treat." He said as she got on her knees." Meow." She said seductively as she licked his member.

"Master can your little music slut have some too?" Luna asked

As she walked down with no skirt on.

"Of course" He said as she walked over And started to suck his balls As Luan started sucking the lip carefully.

Lincoln threw his head back as they performed the oral service.

"You two Are great" He said as Luna got up and pulled her shirt up, letting his suck her breasts she she fingered herself.

Lincoln groaned as he came in luan's mouth while he sucked the milk from Luna's tits. Before pulling away "Luna are you pregnant?" He asked. "I'm not sure." She answered Confused.

"I wouldn't mind, It, you just wouldn't be fucked for a few months." Luna was sad, but also excited.

"If it makes you feel better I can still Ass fuck you" He said With a Smirk, a shit eating smirk.

Luna smiled "yes master." She said As he kissed her.

*upstairs*

Lucy watched Supernatural on her tablet As haiku was crying

"What's wrong Hai?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked to join" She said.

"Why's that?"

"My body is incapable of cumming." She sobbed as Lucy paused her show and let her on her bed.

"It's ok Haiku. Lincoln still accepted you, even knowing this, do you really think he would care?"

She spoke with a smile

"He accepted that he might've gotten Luna pregnant."

Haiku was shocked

"How many of his sisters are part of this?"

"We're not sure yet But Lily is NEVER gonna be part of this, and I think Lisa is smart enough to not join. And I think she likes that Dexter kid." She spoke. "Lola might not at first, Lana will cause she likes dirty things."

Haiku was amazed

"So that leaves Lynn. She might join very easily since Lincoln is her favorite sibling." Lucy said as she hugged Haiku.

"What about Leni?"

"I haven't thought of her But then again, she rarely thinks." She admitted, causing Haiku to laugh a little.

*Later*

Lincoln layed on the couch with Luan cuddling. "Meow I love you Master" She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too my sexy little kitty. And you don't always have to call me master." He told her as he kissed her forehead. "Okay… Linc." She spoke with a smile as they fell asleep.

*Later*

Haiku and Lucy were in a full on make out session As haiku fingered her and Lucy played with her breasts Causing haiku to moan into her mouth. They both removed the others clothes leaving them in their socks.

Lucy smirked and started to lick her snatch and Haiku moaned louder.

Soon her pussy started to dribble and haiku felt pleasure she never had felt

"Ahhh." She cried. "Lucy something's happening!"

"I think we finally fixed it." Lucy spoke with a smile as she grabbed a jar and put it near her snatch.

Haiku let out a loud moan as She came in the jar filling it to the brim from years of buildup To the point the jar overflowed Onto Lucy's hand.

Soon she was done And panting very heavily. Lucy licked her hand and was blown away by the taste, it was sweeter than chocolate coated in honey glazed like a donut.

"Mmmmm its so good!" Lucy moaned.

Haiku blushed as she layed back on the bed and Lucy put a cap on the jar, putting it in a hidden mini fridge in her closet.

"Thank…you." Haiku panted as Lucy brought a blanket over them.

Well Guys I hope you're Excited because the Next Harem Member Was Foreshadowed in this Chapter so as I said Earlier Happy Holidays and Happy New Year and as A Little Treat I'm Gonna Let you All Pick who the next Member of the Harem Is I'm just that generous So till Next Year Guys This Is Geo Signing Off saying for the Last Time in 2016 Love Luck and Lemons See Ya in 2017!


	5. An 'ordinary' day

**Hey guys geo Here with More Reign of Lincoln and I have an announcement to make Red and I have started a New Edition to the Reign of Series If you wanna know what it is then you guys have to guess cause I'm not telling you anyway In this chapter more girls join and Some Plan on Joining.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Loud house.**

Chapter 5: A So called Ordinary Day.

*the next Day*

Lincoln groaned As he woke up with Luan curled up on his chest And Lucy who Had Fallen Asleep Giving him a Blowjob and yet she was still lightly sucking him.

'No wonder it tickled down there.' He thought as a knock was heard at his door.

"Hey little bro!" Luna cheered As She was Naked and Carried a Tray of Food for him and the other three.

"Thanks Luna." He said As she set the tray down on his desk And She bent Over.

Lincoln Smirked and Slapped her ass, making her yelp. "Nice and Juicy." He joked As he kissed her ass.

Luna jiggles it a bit before leaving.

"Master?" Lucy groaned.

"Good morning Lucy." He smiled As She yawned while licking her lips.

"Tasty." She giggled.

*Downstairs*

"Did you hear that?" Lori asked Ronnie who was eating her out.

"No." She said before sucking Lori's clit, making her moan.

"Hey girls" Lincoln said with a yawn

"Master!" He heard As Haiku walked downstairs in a see through nightgown

"Good morning my darling Shadow Princess." Lucy said As she kissed her cheek , making her blush

"Thank you." She said As Lucy smiled. "What's going on?"

"Lori and Ronnie are performing a Little show for me." Lincoln smirked Making them blush like cherries.

"We'll get to it." Ronnie stuttered As she sat down and spread her Legs wide, showing her wet panties.

Lori got on all fours and started to lick her crotch, making her moan.

Lincoln soon got a hard on And started to stroke his Dick at a slow pace.

Ronnie's moans Increased As Lori went faster "More more!" She cried out As lori started to finger her quickly As Lucy rubbed her Thighs together,

Lincoln saw her fidget And gave a smirk as he snuck up behind her And rubbed her snatch

"Ahh!" She moaned , her eyes rolling back In Bliss as she came instantly.

"Naughty naughty" He whispered Into her ear , pulling her panties down Making her moan louder when he kissed her And rubbed her clit.

'That is so hot!' Haiku thought as she reached into her skirt And fingered herself Rapidly.

"Beg Lucy." He whispered.

"Please!"

"I can't hear you."

"Please master! More!" She begged loudly.

"That's a good girl." He smirked As stuck his cock deep inside her, making her freeze from the sudden action. "Nice and tight." He smiled As she gave a shudder when he moved Slowly inside of her.

Haiku pinched her clit and made Lucy scream in pleasure.

"No Cumming." He told her.

"Yes master." She said With a moan as he kissed her again, shoving his tongue into her mouth Causing her to moan louder at how rough he was being. Lucy pulled away. "Master Please Let me cum!"

"No how do I knew you won't be a bad girl?" He teased.

"I would never be bad to you."

"Prove it." He smirked.

"I promise Master I promise I won't be Bad." She said with an adorable goth face.

"Ok you can cum," He said As she poured her Juices down his cock and onto Haiku's Face. "Lori, Ronnie, come up here I have a gift for all of you," He announced As they walked up to him "Get on your knees and open your mouths all of you." He commanded As they did so and Lincoln started to stroke his dick

'This is gonna be good!' Lucy thought with a drool filled smile as Lincoln Came onto their faces as they had their mouths open.

"So good." Lori moaned As she enjoyed the cum immensely.

"Master made a mess." Ronnie chuckled As she smeared some on her chest.

"Yep and it's all For you" He said With a smile as they licked It off.

They licked at his cock As more cum leaked out from the tip.

"That feels nice." Lincoln moaned loudly

*School*

"Phew!" Lincoln got out as he sat down in the gym bleachers To relax after running 12 Laps outside, in the rain.

"Lincoln are you alright?" Miss Dimartino asked.

"Yeah…everything's…al…right." He said with a red face.

"Ok rest for awhile and go play dodgeball." she said as she dropped her pen and reached down to pick it up.

Lincoln felt his pants tighten as He saw her CamelToe through her very tight shorts. 'DAMN!' He thought, along with every other boy*and girl* who was in the gym.

Something she noticed, But her Side gaze was aimed at Lincoln. "What?"

"N-Nothing!" He stuttered.

'Lincoln Lincoln Lincoln, don't think I haven't noticed what you and your sister have been doing but don't worry I'll have a taste soon enough.' she thought with a Lustful smile before walking away. With a sway in her hips , making everyone get a nosebleed like Clyde.

Except Lincoln who came in his shorts. 'Before This Week is Over I'm Going to have her Begging for More' He thought As he saw Jordan Giving him the Stink eye.

'The fuck does she want?' He thought as she walked off with a scowl, but Lincoln was too busy focusing on his sexy teachers curves.

*Lucy*

Lucy and Haiku were Making out in the girls Locker room ventilation system.

"Mistress I feels So Good!" Haiku moaned as Lucy kissed her neck and fingered her.

"Keep quiet, we don't want to be caught."

"I'm sorry it just feels so Good." Haiku said With a Moan as she kissed her, silencing the girl.

Both unaware they were being Filmed. Now, you're probably wondering how they can be filmed in a pitch black vent. But this is a Fanfiction, so it makes total sense.

*Lincoln*

'I can't get that ass outta my mind!' He thought as his dick was in massive pain 'Need release now!'

He looked around And saw Ronnie doing pushups.

She saw his very painful bulge and smirked. 'Master needs me, like NOW!' She thought with Lustful Excitement and worry.

*Empty Classroom*

"Ahh!" Ronnie moaned as Lincoln rapidly thrusted into her cunt. "More more!" She screamed In ectasy before he kissed her And came into her, expanding her stomach And filling her Womb

to the brim.

Lincoln pulled out with a wet pop, allowing his cum to pour out.

"Master Feel better?" Ronnie said in a Dazed and Fucked stupid tone.

"Yeah…much better." He sighed while kissing her forehead. "Thanks Ronnie."

"No problem Lame-O."

"You know, only you can call me that." He said with a snicker before tickling her bare breasts Making her Jump and laugh

"Oh You." Ronnie cuddled with him.

*Later*

"Oh Haiku." Lucy said with a pant As she looked at the sleeping girl in her lap.

"Let's go home."

"Yes…my mistress of shadows." She yawned as they both got up And headed out of the vents

*Loud house*

"Ahh, I feel so good down there!" Lincoln exclaimed as he soaked in the bathtub full of warm water.

"Me too." Luan said with a sigh as she kissed him.

*knock knock knock*

"Hey little bro!" Luna said while slowly opening the door. Revealing her naked Body, making both siblings get nosebleeds.

"Whoa!"

"Nice jugs!"

"Nice ass!"

"Nice Dick."

They then looked at Lincoln's throbbing erection. "Aaaand the pain is back."

"Let us take care of it." Luna said licking her lips as both siblings went to his waist And licked up the shaft together, cooling the pain.

"Keep going." He grunted As they kissed the tip and licked the sides. "Ahhh Yeah!" He hissed as he instantly came Over their faces.

"Tasty as always little bro." Luna said with a chuckle as she fit into the tub And snuggled into his Chest with Luan.

*Leni*

"I don't remember my bed being in the closet." She said with a Yawn as the door shook and she fell out with her shoes falling on her head again.

"Hey Lori." She said with a smile.

"Uhhh…how long have you been in there?!"

"What day is it?" Leni asked.

"Saturday."

"Oh! About 2 months." She said, making Lori's mouth drop.

"HOW'RE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" She screamed.

Leni just shrugged her shoulders. "I've been in there for a lot longer." She said, making the jaw fall farther. "Man I'm hungry." Leni said, getting up And heading to the kitchen

which was completely empty.

'Maybe Lincoln could have some fun with her!' Lori thought with a grinch-like smile.

*Speaking of Lincoln*

"Hey Lincoln!" Leni said happily as she walked past him, alone and fully clothed.

"Hey Leni where've you been?" He asked her.

"My bed, for some reason it was in my closet." She said, making his eyes widen.

"How are you still alive?"

"That's what I said!" Lori shouted from her room.

Leni opened the fridge and got a soda , showing her large ass while bent over.

'Damn son! Why did her boyfriend cheat on her!?' He thought as he got hard.

"I Know you're staring at Me Linky." she said in a sing song voice when she hit her head on the top of the fridge "Owie!"

'Oh yeah, she's a klutz with short-term memory loss.' Lincoln thought with a chuckle as she fell on her ass, her huge tits bouncing And popping out of her blouse.

Making Lincoln's mouth Drop onto the table. 'DAMN!' He thought as she's stood up and fixed her shirt

"Now then," She smiled. "I wanna Join."

"Say wha?" He spoke clearly confused on what he was just told

End on epic cliffhanger with Michael Bay explosion!


	6. Big ChangesRe-Edited

Yo Guys Geo Here And I have Some Good News Loud House: Love and War Equestria University and All Other Older Stories Are Now Officially off Hiatus HOWEVER The Chapters are still being Worked On and Will Take Time To Be Updated This Summer will be All about Bringing Back Our Older Stories And Introducing Some New Ones And Here's a Look at What's to Come oud House Love and War: The Story is Currently On The Nicktoons Unite Arc And if you haven't already Guessed It'll Focus On Lincoln and Jack as They Join the Nicktoons In a Attempt To Save the Multiverse From A Major Threat This Arc will have a Grand Total of 25 Chapters and Will Lead into The 3rd Story Arc which the Only Hint You'll Get About It Is that the 3rd Story Arc will Involve Time Travel and Lincoln and Lucy's adopted Daughter Krystal will Play a Major Roll.

Pokemon Catalyst: Catalyst Is In it's First Arc Which is Now Being Called The Shadow Pokemon Arc Yes That's Right Shadow Pokèmon From Colosseum and Gale of Darkness Return and Of Course Ash is Smack-Dab in the Center of the Conflict as For Arc 2? Well Honestly Red and I haven't Really talked About Arc 2 Just Yet But We'll Let you all Know When we Think of Something./span/strong/p

Equestria University: Would You Believe me if I Told you That EU is Just Entering It's First Story Arc? Yeah You Heard Me It's Just Getting Started And will be Based on Season 1 Of Friendship is Magic Specifically The Season 1 Premiere That Should Immediately Tell You Who The Big Bad Is Going to be As For Arc 2 It'll be based on the Crystal Empire.

World's Requiem: Well Now One of Our More Underrated Stories Is Going to Be Pulling a Few Cues From Both the Sonic and Mega Man Comics As well as a Few Games Such as Mega Man X Command Mission Arc 2 of this Story Will Introduce the Characters of NT Warrior Legends And StarForce As Well As The Characters From Sonic Boom and Sonic the Comic.

Our Favorite Brother: Yes Yes I Know Season 3 Of Our favorite Brother is Underway But I just wanna Remind you All That Season 3 Will be the First Season to Have 2 Over Arching Plots one Focused On the Loud Girls Going to Far in Proving Thier Superiority to Lincoln Which as you all Know Became the Season Premier Labeled Failure and the Second Will Feature The Geo and Logan Storyline Going Deeper into Some Lore That'll Serve as The Catalyst for Our Upcoming Story LoudTales.

Kirby: Arc 1 Is Go and If you Couldn't Tell Already is Based on The Entire Kirby Anime and Kirby's Dreamland Arc 2 On the Other hand Will Have our Pinkhaired Hero Learning More About his Past and That A Much Bigger Threat Then Nightmare Is Looming over the Galaxy Said Looming Threat is a Fan Favorite Villain That I'm Sure you all have Been Waiting to see Is Coming.

Digimon Armada: Arc 1 Of our Digimon Tale is Slowly but Surely Going well And They'll be a few Surprises for You all so I hope you're Ready As for Arc 2 We haven't Decided on what we'll Do yet.

Neo Kingdom Hearts: The Time is Drawing Near For the Long awaited Kingdom Hearts 3 And Of Cours3 Red and I are Gonna Be Celebrating As of Now Arc 1 Of NKH is Of Course Going Slowly But I can Assure you all more is Coming Arc 2 Is Planned to be Based On Chain of Memories as well as a Few Other Things.

And Those are The Stories we Plan on Updating Granted there's Still More But I wanna Keep those as a Surprise But With the Good Also Comes the Bad and so Here's a List of Stories That will be Not Continuing.

The Reign of Simon: Ahh Yes Our Gurren Lagann Story and the first of the Reign of Series to Be Based on an Anime Yeah this is Getting the Boot Since for one We Ran out of Ideas and 2 Naruto was Meant to be the First anime To get a Reign of Series so Sorry to those who Like Reign of Simon but It's Getting the Boot.

X-Class Hero: Like the Reign of Simon we ran out of Ideas for this One But Don't worry this'll get a Reboot as a Crossover Story with a Certain Other Superhero Based Anime Later in the Future.

The Most Powerful Man in the Universe: Lets Face it this Idea was Kinda Boring I mean did anyone even Want an Adventure Time And He-Man crossover? No Not at All Plus we've Done Better crossovers then this.

The Steven Universe Movie: My 2nd Fanfic on this Website I've thought about it and well...I think it's Time I Say goodbye Well not so much as Goodbye More Like See ya Later As Red and I have Talked and We've decided to reboot This One as well And add some elements from Later seasons.

And those are the Stories getting the Boot And Now For Something New A List of Upcoming Stories I Hope you all Enjoy.

Gotham's Finest: A Loud House and Batman Crossover Like No Other Expect A Few of your Favorite Characters From DC to Pop up from Time to Time as for the Plot? Well It's a Secret.

The Invicible Iron Lincoln: A Loud House Marvel Crossover That stars the Man with a Plan Becoming the Iron Clad Hero After he Saved Lynn from a Pipe Bomb story is set to Include And Introduce Lesser Known Marvel Heroes and Villains into the Fray as Lincoln Sets off to...Oops spoiling too much Now.

Float Like a Bee Sting Like a Butterfly: A New Star vs the Forces of Evil Story? yes That's Right after the MAJOR Bomb dropage Known as The season 3 Finale I've Made this Idea That Sheds Some Light into Star and Marco's Future More Specifically Their Son.

My Hero Academia Legends: In Honor of this Bad boy Airing on Toonami Red and I are Making this Story as it follows Young Izuku Midoryia and His Friends Red and Geo as They Attend UA High in a Attempt to become Heroes Yes Its another Geo and Red Adventure story But I Promise we won't Hog the Spotlight Like we tend to do in OFB.

Geo and Red Anime Detectives: Speaking of A Geo and Red Adventure This will Serve as the 4th Entry in the Geo and Red Series (Equestria University Equestria Untamed Twisted Tales from the Monster girl World) As Red and I Now Live in a Massive City Solving Mysteries for Anime Characters.

LoudTales: Yes yes I know DuckTales Inspired Story This will Serve As A Sequel To the Geo and Red Storyline in OFB and Continue where it'll Leave Off So Why're we doing this Now You Ask? Simple By working On both we'll be able to Explain the Events of the LoudTales Universe All While Building up to it In OFB That's Why.

Nicktoons Spongebob Bikini Bottom Down: A Prequel To the Other Nicktoons Stories That'll Explain Spongebob's Whereabouts and What happened That Led to his Disappearance in the Main series.

Nicktoons The Tale Of Jimmy Neutron: The Leader Of The Nicktoons Team Himself Will Finally Get a Story of his Own The first 15 Chapters will Serve as A Prequel Explaining How he Managed to Learn of Lincoln in the first Place while the Rest of the Story afterwards Will Take Place In Modern Times and will Continue Where Arc 2 of Love and War Left Off.

Too Cooly To Fooly: An FLCL Story That Takes Place In an AU Where Haruko Never Left For Space at the end of Episode 6 and Will Chronicle the Adventures She and Naoto Will Go On as Well as An enemy from Haruko's Past that Seeks To End Humanity by Drowning it in an endless Sea of INSANITY!

Well Guys That's All for Now Leave me Your Thoughts Questions and Requests in the Comments and Please do Me a Solid and Like Fav And Follow me and All my stories so till Next Time Love Luck and Lemons...and You There The Ones who didn't Follow my Orders? I'm Coming for You Now!


	7. EVERYONE IS UPDATED! News

Geo here with Some Good News and Bad News Firstly I'll start with the Good news.

Good News: Well for starters September 10th is the day of My Birth for you Lesser intelligent Homo-sapiens I am referring to my Birthday yep I'll be Turning 21 This year AKA Legal Drinking Age! Secondly I am happy to Report that ALL of My Older Stories are Now Officially Off Hiatus...Yes I know I said that Last time but this time I mean it Red and I are Starting the Next chapter of Reign of Marco Reign of Dipper and Others as we speak but with the good comes the Bad.

Bad News: Alas I hate to say it But The reign of Lincoln is getti g deleted...and getting Rebooted According To Some people.

*Turns and Looks at Red who's Trying to Eat Spaghetti with a Shotgun aimed at Mineta* Red: The story is Rushed and Cringy-

Geo: And to that I say Nay But On the off chance it is Cringy and rushed The reboot will happen anyway But fret Not Feel free to Leave Ideas on what should happen and who should Join Lincoln's Harem all are welcome


End file.
